Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story
by Rose Garden Fairytale
Summary: Remus & the rest of the Marauders have just started their 5th year & Remus has developed some deep feelings for one of his bestfriends. SiriusXRemus don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I've always loved the Marauders, especially Remus and Sirius. I absolutely love reading stories about the Marauders and their time at school. I recently began reading stories were Sirius and Remus are a couple and I absolutely love them as a couple, so I figured I might as well make my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Sirius and Remus would be together and the only Marauder to die would be Pettigrew.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

Remus Lupin entered Platform 9 and ¾ to find his friends James, Sirius and Pettigrew waiting. The four were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts and couldn't be more excited to see their best friends again.

"Moonshine, you're back," James yelled before running up to him and hugging him.

"Of course I am Jamie," Remus replies while returning his friend's hug.

"Hey, don't call me Jamie!" James yells while playfully punching Remus' arm.

"Then don't call me Moonshine," Remus retorts.

These were the small little things Remus always missed during summer, especially this one. Earlier in the summer Remus had been put in St. Mungo's care after he got incredibly sick after a full moon. The rest of the Marauders had visited him, but were scared he wouldn't be well enough to go back to Hogwarts with them.

Remus then hugged Peter before being squeezed to death by his best friend Sirius. "We missed you Moony, we're so glad you're feeling better," Sirius told him before noticing how stiff Remus was.

"Something wrong Remus?" Sirius asked while letting go of him.

"No, why would you think that Sirius?" Remus asked looking confused.

"Forget I asked," Sirius responds completely confused by his friend's behavior.

Remus hadn't meant to make Sirius feel uncomfortable, that was the thing he wanted to happen the least. Remus watched his friends board the train while following them close behind thinking about what he had realized over the summer.

Remus was gay and was in love with his best friend, Sirius. He had known he was gay since halfway through his third year, and realized his feelings for Sirius halfway through fourth. Luckily for Remus either his friends were completely ignorant or pretended they were when it came to his love life.

"Remus, you alright, you've been quieter than you usually are?" Sirius asked pulling Remus out of his train of thought.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry I'm just a little distracted that's all," Remus replied.

"Worried about your boyfriend, Padfoot?" James teased.

"Oh shut up Prongs, you're just jealous that you can't have me or Evans," Sirius responded.

Jokes between the marauders about one or two of them being gay was common and didn't mean anything to most of them – the exception being Remus of course. Whenever James would say something like that Remus would panic thinking James would reveal his secret.

The rest of the train ride continued on like normal for the four marauders – James and Sirius planned pranks to use on the other students especially Snape, Peter ate a bunch of candy before falling asleep, and Remus read a book while listening to James and Sirius' conversation.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

After the feast James stopped Remus telling him he wanted to talk. Remus agreed and told the others to go ahead and wait for them in the dormitory. James then led him into an unused classroom where he locked the door.

"What do you want James?" Remus asked confused and slightly nervous.

"I know about your little secret and I want to tell you that I'm perfectly okay with it," James said while sitting down on one of the desks.

"Really James, that's it? I already know that you, Peter, and Sirius have no issue with my "furry little problem". We established that in third year, remember?" Remus replied annoyed.

"Not that your other secret," James responds as calmly as ever.

"What other secret?" Remus questions genuinely nervous now.

"Oh come on Remus, how thick do you think I am? How could I not notice that you're interested in Sirius, it's so obvious I've known you for five years, I'm one of your best friends. Unlike Peter and Sirius I do happen to notice thinks," James calmly states.

"Y-you know?" Remus manages to whisper.

"Of course, I think I just established that, Moonshine," James teases.

"H-how long?" Remus responds in the same tone.

"Have I known that you're gay or that you like Sirius?" James asks.

"Both," Remus answers.

"Well the first one I realized about halfway through fourth year and the other one the last month of school," James states.

"You really are okay with it?" Remus asks still nervous.

"Of course why wouldn't I be? Your one of my best friends and the fact that you're gay and attracted to one of your fellow Marauders isn't going to change anything, Moonshine," James tells him, "But I do think you should tell Padfoot how you feel about him."

"I don't think I can Prongs, at least not now," Remus tells him.

"Well that's your choice, but I still think you should tell him. We should head up to the dormitory before those two start to worry," James says before unlocking the door and heading towards Gryffindor tower.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

"Sheesh, what took you two so long? I want to work on the map!" Sirius whined when Remus and Prongs entered the room.

"Good to know that you weren't nervous something happened to us," James said before sitting down on his bed.

Remus head over to his trunk where he fished out the piece of parchment that held the almost complete Marauder's Map. "Here we go. Now how much more do we have left to do?" Remus asked.

"Just a couple of secret passages and we have to finish that insult feature," James said while moving over to Sirius' bed, "Now come on you two we don't have all night."

Peter then moved over to Sirius' bed and sat next to James. "Come on Moony, we don't bite. I take that back Padfoot here might," James said calling the fourth Marauder over.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

A few hours later the map was complete and the four boys were getting ready to turn in. Peter had just climbed into bed and drawn the curtains while James had left to take a shower. Remus was sitting on his bed reading a book while Sirius was laying bored on his.

"Remus, do you mind?" Sirius asked while sitting down on his friend's bed.

"Of course not. Is there something you want, Padfoot?" Remus asked while setting his book down.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know you spent the summer in the hospital and all, but that shouldn't explain why you're being so cold. Not only that, but you seemed a little nervous when you came back from talking with Prongs," Sirius told his best friend.

"Nothing, I guess I'm a little jumpy that's all," Remus explained, "Now I'm tired Pads. Good night."

"Good night Moony," Sirius told his friend before heading back to his own bed.

Remus felt absolutely horrible since he was lying to Sirius. Well not exactly lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth. Remus wasn't sure what he was going to do, since Sirius was already getting suspicious.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

That's the end of the chapter. I know it's real short, but what do you expect for a first chapter? Anyways please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Weeks had passed and everything was the same for the four Marauders. Sirius was on his third girlfriend of the year. James was chasing after Lily and failing to get her to go out with him. Peter was following around James and Sirius and pigging out on sweets. Remus was working hard and beginning to stress out over O.W.L.s. Sirius and James were still tormenting and pranking Snape.

"Moony are you already stressing out over O.W.L.s? They're months away. You need a break," Sirius asked.

"I'm not stressing out and I don't need a break. What I need is to finish this essay for Slughorn," Remus responded without looking up from his essay.

"Come on, Moony, we were planning a kitchen raid," Sirius whined.

"No," Remus replied.

"Come on, Padfoot, Moony obviously doesn't want to join us. Let's just go," James said while grabbing Peter and heading out of the common room.

"Moony, please," Sirius begged making very convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I guess I can take a break. The essay's not due for another week," Remus said while putting away his essay and books.

"Yes, wait up Prongsie," Sirius yelled while rushing out of the common room with Remus.

Sirius didn't know it, but Remus would be willing to do anything he asked. He honestly didn't want to stop working on the essay, but he didn't want to make Sirius upset.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

A week later was the full moon and like every other Remus was led out of the castle by Madam Pomfrey while the other three Marauders snuck out of the castle under James' invisiblty cloak. That night was uneventful considering Remus was still not feeling too good. He snapped at Prongs and Padfoot and then fell asleep for the rest of the night.

When Madam Pomfrey walked into the Shreiking Shack the next day, she found him asleep on the bed. Madam Pomfrey then used magic to carry Remus up to the hospital wing where he spent the next two days.

On Saturday Remus was dismissed from the Hospital Wing. He planned on heading up to Gryffindor Tower to check the dorm for his friends. Instead as he was entering a secret passageway on the third floor corridor he found Sirius making out with Valerie Lazar. Remus ran out of the passage way heartbroken from what he had seen.

The next thing Remus knew he was sitting on the rocks by the lake crying his eyes. He was lucky that he had just left the hospital wing and that thanks to his case of lycanthropy he was a fast runner. Either his friends didn't know he was missing or they wouldn't know where he went. Remus knew that Sirius was straight and that he had a girlfriend, but it still hurt to see it. He had been wrong to think that James was right that he should tell Sirius.

"Remus, are you alright?"

Remus looked up and saw Lily standing next to him. "Yes, Lily. I'm fine," Remus replied while wiping his eyes with his robes.

"You sure, Remus? Here use this," Lily said handing him a tissue.

Remus took it and used it to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. "Now Remus, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know Lily. I'm just not sure if I'm up to telling anyone yet," Remus replied offering her back the tissue.

"You keep it," Lily said while sitting down next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "Besides I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Lily. It's nothing much really. I'm just heartbroken that's all," Remus replied.

"You saw Sirius kissing Valerie, didn't you?" Lily asked pulling Remus closer.

"Ye-how do you know?" Remus asked.

"It's kind of obvious that you like him, Remus. I mean you're always staring at him in class and you always appear to be in pain when he's with a girl," Lily explained, "It'll be okay, Remus. Trust me."

"Thanks, Lily. I think I'm going to go the library to work on the essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said while getting up.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

"Guys, have you seen Moony?" Sirius asked James and Peter when he ran into the dormitory.

"No why? What happened?" James asked already getting an idea of what had happened.

"Moony walked in on Valerie and I kissing in the secret passage way. He then ran off. I don't know where he went," Sirius replied nervously.

_Oh no! Poor Remus, he can't be taken this well. _James thought completely understanding the situation.

"Why don't we check the map? We may be able to find him on there," Peter suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea, Pete," James said while getting the map out of his trunk. The three boys looked throughout the map until Peter said, "I found him!"

"Where is he?" Sirius and James asked.

"By the lake with Lily," Peter replied before saying "mischief managed" and closing up the map.

"Sirius, maybe you should stay here with Peter. I don't Remus will want to talk to you," James said while leaving the dormitory.

"Sure Prongs, whatever you thing is best," Sirius replied while sitting down on his bed.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

James found Lily and Remus right when Remus planning to leave for the library. "Moony, wait! I need to talk to you!" James yelled on his way over to Remus and Lily.

Remus froze where he was next to Lily and waited for James to come over.

"What do you want Prongs, Potter?" Remus and Lily asked him when he got there.

"Nothing against you Evans, but I want to talk to Remus here alone. Personal matters," James said while sitting down on Remus' other side.

"It's okay James, she already knows," Remus replied.

"You told her? But you couldn't even tell me and I'm one of your best friends," James said shocked.

"He didn't tell me I figured it out, like I'm guessing you did," Lily informed James.

"Oh well, in that case, I just wanted to tell Remus here that I'm here for him and that things will get better. Besides I'm pretty sure Sirius likes you do. He seemed quite concerened when he ran into the dormitory. Don't you think Sirius likes him Evans?" James asked.

"Suprisingly I agree with Potter. I think Sirius likes you. I've got to go I promised to help Severus with his History of Magic essay," Lily said while getting up and leaving the two Marauders.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

Over the next few days Remus became much more quiet and more focused on his schoolwork if that was even possible. Remus chose to sit next to James in all of his classes instead of Sirius and spent most of his time with him. None of this went unnoticed by Sirius.

After a week of this behavior, Sirius got annoyed and pulled James aside on their way to the Great Hall to lunch, "What's going on between you and Remus?"

"Nothing, Padfoot, you know as much as I do that I don't play for that team. I'm just helping him through a little heartbreak that's all," James replied yanking his arm out of Sirius' grasp.

"That's it. That's why he's not talking to me?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yeah, Padfoot that's it. Wait are you jealous that I'm spending time with Remus?" James asked his best friend.

"No of course not! Why would I be jealous of you and Remus!" Sirius retorted.

"Sure, hey I'm heading to the Great Hall. I'll see you there," James said before leaving Sirius.

Sirius had absolutely lied when he said he wasn't jealous of James. He completely was. He missed his best friend and he had been slowly developing feelings for him.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story **

That's the end of the chapter. I didn't plan on having this chapter go where it did, but hey it works out. I felt absolutely bad for Remus when I wrote about half of this chapter. I didn't plan on Sirius figuring out his feelings for Remus yet either. Remus might be trying to get back at Sirius in the next chapter.

Anyways I have a challenge for you guys. Sirius' girlfriend Valerie Lazar's name comes from two characters in one of Gary Oldman's movies (the actor who plays Sirius).

Her first name comes from one character and his last name from another. Please put in your review the name of the two characters and the movie. The first person who gets it right will get a chapter dedicated to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three, but first here's the answer to the challenge:

Red Riding Hood (movie)

Valerie, the main character (first name)

Henry Lazar, Valerie's fiancé (last name)

I would recommend the movie to anyone who's a big fan of Gary Oldman or likes werewolves. It's a real interesting interpretation of the story.

Congrats to Slytherin4evur who got the answer right, your price will be one of two choices either a chapter dedicated to you where I use any plot idea you think or an O.C. in the story with a name you like.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Two weeks after Sirius' confrontation with James and nothing had changed. Remus was still quiet and was still ignoring him. It wasn't helping Sirius deal with his feelings either. The more time he spent away from Remus, the more he began to miss him and the more he began to notice things he liked about Remus.

Sirius was absolutely confused, he liked girls. Didn't he? But then what was Remus to him? Who cares? Sirius thought only confusing himself more. If he wasn't paying attention Sirius would find his thoughts drifting to Remus' eyes and how pretty they were, or how the way he wore his hair was so cute, or that his scars were so adorable.

Sirius was so confused that he couldn't even pay attention to his current girlfriend – he had broken up with Valerie a while ago and was now on another girl. That night on his date he broke up with her before getting slapped across the face. Sirius waited for her to leave the Astronomy tower and then headed back towards the boy's dormitory.

Unfortunately the person Sirius wanted to see least was in their dorm sitting on his bed reading. "What happened to you?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

"Like you actually care, 'what happened to you'," Sirius says completely frustrated with Remus.

"What did I do? I just asked a question?" Remus asks confused.

"Oh you think it's fine to ignore me for three weeks and then out of the blue just ask me 'what happened to you'!" Sirius yells at his friend.

"That's it your mad at me because I ignored you? What are you five?" Remus asks getting mad at Sirius.

"Oh shut up, Remus!" Sirius retorts.

"Sirius did you ever think that maybe I was upset with you? That maybe I wasn't ready to talk to you?" Remus replies.

"How would I know that?" Sirius yells.

"Maybe if you paid attention to anyone else, you would!" Remus yells back before throwing his book at Sirius, "Now get out!"

"Why should I? In case you've forgotten it's my room too!" Sirius yells back before sitting down on his bed and drawing the curtains.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

James and Peter enter the dorm an hour later to find Sirius in his bed facing one side of the room and Remus on his bed facing the other side. "What happened?" James asks the two of them.

"Nothing!" the two yell at him.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I'll leave you alone," James says before grabbing his things and heading towards the bathroom.

Peter who was exhausted and not sure what to do just changes his clothes and goes to sleep.

An hour later James comes out of the bathroom to have Sirius shove him out of the way. James then set down on his stuff and headed over to Remus' bed.

James found the young werewolf crying over his homework. "Remus what's wrong? What happened?" James asks his friend while grabbing Remus' homework before it's ruined.

"I don't know. Sirius came in here with half of his face bruised, so I asked him what's wrong and he started yelling at me," Remus says before launching himself onto James' shoulder to cry.

"There, there Moony. Everything will be all right, Sirius will come around," James said awkwardly trying to comfort his friend.

"No it won't, Sirius hates me," Remus sobs.

"No he doesn't Remus," James replies while patting Remus' head.

After finishing his shower an hour later Sirius comes out of the bathroom to find his crush wrapped around his best friend.

"You lied to me," Sirius says while walking over to James and punching him.

"Sirius I can explain," James says while unraveling himself from Remus' still crying figure.

"Why should I bother listening to you, you'll just lie again," Sirius retorts while hitting James again.

"Why don't you try listening to someone for once? It might do you some good!" James yells before punching Sirius back, "You know maybe if you listened you'd know that you've hurt Remus twice! And that both times I've had to clean up the mess you've made you idiot!"

"What are you talking about I haven't done anything to him?" Sirius says while calming down.

"Why don't you ask him?" James replies before walking over to his bed and drawing the curtains.

"Remus?" Sirius asks.

Remus just moves around on his bed and draws the curtains.

Sirius finds himself alone in the dorm more lost and confused then he was early.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The next day was Saturday and for once Sirius found himself up before Remus. Sirius waited for Remus to wake up and said, "Remus can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What do you want Sirius?" Remus responds coldly.

Sirius flinched at the tone Remus used. "I want to apologize for yelling at you and hurting you and for everything. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Padfoot," Remus said.

"Thank you," Sirius said before hugging him. Remus hugged him back before the two broke apart awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking why were you mad at me in the first place?"

"No reason," Remus lied.

"Come on Moony," Sirius begs, "You can tell me anything."

"Not this, at least not now Sirius. I might be able to tell you later, but not now," Remus responded.

Sirius stomach grumbles then and interrupts what he was going to say next. "Come on Padfoot lets wake up Prongs and go get some breakfast," Remus suggested.

Sirius happily agreed and helped Remus wake him up. Remus used a spell to pour a bucket of cold water on James while Sirius used levicorpous to lift him up into the air. "REMUS, SIRIUS, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" James yelled.

"Sheesh Prongs don't get your knickers in a twist," Remus told his friend after Sirius left him down. James then got dressed and headed downstairs grumbling the whole way to the Great Hall.

After breakfast the three headed out towards the lake where they spent the day pranking Snape, joking, and talking. Peter joined them around noon and clapped and laughed at everything the other three said and did. No one noticed but Sirius was only doing all of this half heartedly he still wanted to know why Remus was mad at him and was just figuring out what his feelings for Remus implied.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

That's the end of the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Slytherin4evur P.M. me to pick your price and help me work on it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Sirius and Remus' friendship had been renewed. Things were back to normal for the marauders, well as normal as it could get for them. Late on Thursday night, Remus and Lily were up in the Gryffindor Common Room working on their Ancient Runes homework.

"Remus, how are you and Sirius getting along?" Lily asked.

"Fine, you know that we've renewed our friendship," Remus said without looking up from his work.

"I know that, but I was asking about if you've told him yet," Lily continued.

"Of course I haven't told him. I just got him back as a friend. Why would I want to ruin that by telling him I like him," Remus replied while looking up and glaring at Lily.

"Remus it won't ruin it. If anything it will make your relationship stronger," Lily replied.

"How do you know that? How do you know that he won't be disgusted if I tell him?" Remus responded.

"I don't know what will happen between you two, but I do know that Sirius could never be disgusted with you. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight Remus," Lily said before packing up her bag and heading towards the girl's dorm.

Not long after Lily left Remus packed up his stuff and headed towards his dorm for bed.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The next day James and Sirius were walking by the lake talking. Remus was in Ancient Runes and Peter had disappeared somewhere. The two were alone and it was completely quiet except for the lake.

Sirius was debating on whether or not to tell James about his crush on Remus. He knew that he could trust James and that he wouldn't tell anyone else, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"James, if I told you a secret you wouldn't tell anyone right?" Sirius asked his friend.

James noticed how nervous his friend sounded and replied calmly, "Of course Padfoot, you can trust me with anything."

"Well this might come as a bit of a shock for you, but I'm… ," Sirius slurred.

"Could you repeat the end part again? I didn't catch the end part," James asked.

"I said…I think I'm gay and I have a crush on Moony," Sirius said quickly.

Sirius kept on walking and noticed a few seconds later that James wasn't walking with him anymore. "Prongs are you alright?" Sirius asked while walking back over to his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that," James said, "Come on lunch is in a few minutes."

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

On Wednesday Sirius and Remus found themselves sitting below their favorite tree by the week alone. Most people had classes right now including James and Peter, but these two decided to spend their free period outside in the rare good sunny weather they were having.

Remus was studying for their test coming up in Transfiguration and Sirius was watching the different clouds pass by. "Padfoot, I have something I need to tell you," Remus said while putting down his notes.

"Go ahead, Moony, I'm listening," Sirius responded.

"I umm…uh…um" Remus stuttered losing all the confidence he had moments before.

"Come on, Moony, spit it out," Sirius encouraged.

"I'm-

"That was the most pointless class I've spent time in yet," James said while sitting down next to Sirius.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing, we just listened to Professor Watson talk about muggles use of electricity," James said.

"Oh that's too bad. Anyways you were saying something Moony," Sirius promised.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. I'm meeting Lily in the library to study," Remus said while getting up and heading back towards the castle.

"What's up with him?" Peter asked as he sat down in Remus' former spot.

"No idea, was he acting funny when he was hanging out with you Padfoot?" James asked.

"No, how long is it to the full moon? I think it might be getting close to his time of the month," Sirius stated.

"I think it's this weekend. Moony later, he'll probably tell you Pads," James responded.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

I know it's short, but this is basically a filler chapter. It's to set up the next couple of chapters. How did you like Sirius coming out to James? I thought Sirius would do something similar to that.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I start school in a couple of weeks and I have to finish a couple of summer homework assignments.


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday morning Remus was tense and worried. He hardly ate breakfast or said anything. He had the hardest time paying attention in class and all of this went by noticed by Lily Evans. Halfway through Ancient Runes Lily asked, "Remus are you alright? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine Lily. I'm just feeling a little under the weather," Remus replied while not looking up from their assignment.

"Remus there's something you're not telling me. Something important and I know that the other three know. Why won't you tell me? You know that you can trust me," Lily responded.

"Not now Lily, maybe later," Remus stated.

"Fine."

Lily continued to ask and beg Remus to tell her. Remus who was already in a bad mood because of the upcoming full moon was just about ready to yell at her when the class ended. Remus bolted from the class and sat down at the Great Hall ready to attack the next person who talked to him.

"Hey Moony, you alright?" James asked as he and the other Marauders sat down near Remus.

"I'm fine, but you have the absolute worst taste in women," Remus replied.

"Why what did Lily do?" James asked confused.

"She'll probably be here in a few minutes and you'll see," Remus responded. Just as he finished that statement Lily showed up and sat next to Remus.

"Are you going to tell me now? Or do I have to keep guessing?" Lily asked.

Remus got up and left the Great Hall without really eating anything.

"What's his problem?" Lily asked the remaining Marauders.

"Evans, if you're so smart why don't you try figuring this out yourself?" Sirius suggested before leaving with the other two to find Remus.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The three boys found Remus upstairs in the dormitory laying on his bed. "You okay Moony?" Sirius asked his friend.

"What do you think? It's the day before the full moon, of course I'm not okay!" Remus responded.

"Maybe you should skip afternoon classes and relax here," James suggested.

James waited for a response, but after a few minutes he moved closer to Remus' bed to find him asleep.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The next day Remus spent the whole day in the dormitory while James and Sirius brought food to him from the Great Hall.

"Potter, Black, can I ask you guys a question?" Lily asked.

The two who had been on their way to bring, stopped and turned to look at Lily.

"You just did," Sirius replied before continuing on his way.

"It's about Remus," Lily stated. Sirius froze where he was and turned around heading back towards Lily.

"You should come upstairs and ask him yourself then," Sirius replied.

"Uh, okay," Lily said while following the boys up the stairs.

"Moony, Evans' here and she wants to talk to you," Sirius said while setting down the food he brought on the Marauder's bed. "Moony are you awake?" Sirius then shook Remus before waking him up from his nap.

"What is it time for me to leave yet?" Remus asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet, you have about an hour," Sirius told him, "Evans is here to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," Remus replied.

"Remus, I um…uh…I wanted to know….if you are…a…um…werewolf?" Lily asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Remus asked.

"No not at all, I just wanted to know," Lily said getting nervous.

"Yeah, well now you know and you can go tell Snivellus and the rest of your stupid friends!" Remus roared.

"Evans you should probably leave. Prongs, why don't you take her down to the Common Room with Peter while I calm down Moony," Sirius suggested while moving Remus away from Lily.

After Lily left with James and Peter, Sirius began to calm Remus down.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

An hour later Remus left the Common Room to head down to the Shrieking Shack where he had to wait out the full moon. A half hour after he left the other three Marauders followed him.

By the time they got there the Full Moon was up in the sky and Remus had transformed into Moony. The other three transformed and headed into the Shrieking Shack. Prongs and Wormtail went ahead with Padfoot following a few feet behind.

The two found Moony staring out the window at the sky when they walked in he turned his head back to the window completely ignoring the other two. When Padfoot walked in a couple of minutes later Moony turned away from the window and walked over to him. Moony rubbed his head against Padfoot's before licking his face and sitting down next to him.

When the four Marauders left the shack to go explore the grounds Moony stuck right by Padfoot's side and wouldn't let anyone else come near him. As it got close to sunrise and the other three turned to leave Moony growled and walked over to them ushering Padfoot back into the room.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The next morning Remus woke up to Madam Pomfrey waking him up before beginning to heal the scratches and bites he had earned last night. "Good morning Remus, I see you have a little friend here. What do you want me to do with him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"W-what?" Remus asked confused with what the healer was saying.

Madam Pomfrey pointed to end of the bed where Padfoot was lying curled up asleep….

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

That's the end of the chapter. What did you think? Remus was a bit OoC when he yelled at Lily, but he's a bit sensitive about being a werewolf and I've written it where he gets moody right before a full moon. Kind of similar to how girls get moody before their period. Not that I'm trying to compare him to a girl, but he dreads the full moon just like we all dread our periods. I know that in a lot of these stories Remus or Sirius reveal their feelings for the other by kissing the other, but I figured to do it differently. I'm not sure if what Moony did with is head is something only cats do, but I figured that it would be a sign of affection. In a way Moony did kiss Padfoot when he licked him.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning Remus woke up to Madam Pomfrey waking him up before beginning to heal the scratches and bites he had earned last night. "Good morning Remus, I see you have a little friend here. What do you want me to do with him?" Madam Pomfrey asked._

"_W-what?" Remus asked confused with what the healer was saying._

_Madam Pomfrey pointed to end of the bed where Padfoot was lying curled up asleep…._

"Oh um, uh leave him here. He'll be fine," Remus replied before following the healer up to the Hospital Wing. The whole time wondering what had happened the night before and why Sirius had been asleep with him in the Shack as Padfoot.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Not long after Remus left with Madam Pomfrey Padfoot left the Shrieking Shack and headed up towards Gryffindor Tower. Once he reached the seventh floor quarter he transformed into Sirius and entered the common room through the portrait hole. When he made it up to the dormitory he shared with the other three Marauders.

"Padfoot finally we were getting scared that Moony had eaten you," Peter replied from his bed.

"Yeah Pads, do you mind telling us what happened last night?" James asked his best friend.

"I don't know. Maybe Remus is still partially sick or something," Sirius responded.

"What happened after we left?" James asked.

"Nothing much. He continued licking me before ushering me up over to the bed. He then laid down on it and fell asleep. I woke up this morning to find him leaving with Madam Pomfrey. You guys wanna go get breakfast? I'm starving," Sirius said.

"Sure," Peter and James responded.

After hearing what Sirius had to say about the night before James knew exactly what had happened. Moony decided to show Padfoot how Remus felt about Sirius. It wasn't the first time Moony had acted out on Remus' emotions. One time when Remus was mad at Sirius he snapped at and scratched Sirius.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

After lunch the three Marauders headed up to the Hospital Wing to find out that Remus had just left.

"Okay why don't we split up to look for him," James said an hour later after they had checked a quarter of the castle for Remus. "Peter why don't you head up to Gryffindor Tower, Sirius try the library again, and I'll check the grounds. In an hour we'll meet up in the dormitory hopefully with him, got it."

"Sure," the other two agreed before continuing their search.

Not long after he began searching the Library, Sirius found Remus sitting at a table reading a book. "Hey Moony. Where have you been? Prongs, Wormy, and I have spent the last hour looking for you. Are you okay, you don't seem to be talking much," Sirius asked.

"Well if you're finished. I have something to tell you. Something important, but you have to promise me that you won't hate me," Remus responded.

"Of course you can tell me anything, Remus, and I promise I won't hate you," Sirius replied.

"I…I….I'm gay-"Remus started.

"That's it, Remus I couldn't care less if you're gay. Why would I hate you for that?" Sirius interrupted.

"I'm not finished, Pads. I…h-have…a c-crush…on y-you," Remus stuttered.

Sirius froze in shock. He definitely was not expecting that.

Remus who misunderstood Sirius' silence started apologizing, "I'm sorry Sirius. I'll stay away from you and James and Peter if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm sor…"

Remus was cut off by Sirius who had leaned over to Remus and began to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and lasted a few minutes before the two parted both slightly panting.

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked.

"Sheesh, Rem, I thought you were the smart one. I kissed you because I like you too," Sirius teased.

"Oh-"Remus started before getting cut off by Sirius' lips again.

Unfortunately for them Madame Pince walked by then and threw them out of the library.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

That's the end of the chapter. Don't worry the story won't be ending for a while. I'll try to make it last until the end of their time at Hogwarts. Besides we still have to have James, Lily, Peter, and the rest of the school's reaction to the new couple, a fight or two between them, some fluff, maybe a break up, and of course if they do break up a makeup. Anyways please review.


	7. Chapter 7

It was officially a week since Sirius and Remus had gotten together, but no one besides the two of them knew about it. The two had agreed not to tell James, Lily, or Peter until they were both ready. Unfortunately things didn't go quite as well as they hoped.

On Friday the two boys decided to stay in their dorm during their free period. James and Peter had class and it was pouring outside. The two were lying on Remus' bed. Remus was reading a book aloud while Sirius was curled up next to him with his head on Remus' shoulder. Every once in a while Sirius would play with Remus' hair, kiss and bite his neck, or chew on his ear. "Sirius will you knock it off? You're being completely distracting," Remus complained after a half hour of this.

"Did…you…ever…think…I was….doing…it on…purpose?" Sirius asked between kissing Remus' collarbone all the way up to the corner of his mouth.

"Sirius, please st –"Remus was interrupted by Sirius kissing him. It didn't take long for Remus to begin kissing back. Soon the two were fighting for dominance with their tongues. Remus ran his hands through Sirius' hair pulling him closer while Sirius had his hands wrapped around Remus' waist.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Meanwhile James and Peter were walking back from Muggle Studies. "That was the absolute stupidest classes I've been to, even dumber than the one where we read tea leaves in Divination," Peter complained.

"I know, Pete, but at least it's over now and we have the rest of the weekend for our enjoyment," James replied.

"True, what do you think Sirius and Remus have been up to," Peter asked.

"Phoenix," James told the Fat Lady when the two reached the portrait hole. "Knowing those two Remus was probably studying and Sirius was probably bugging him saying he was bored."

"You're probably right. I bet when we enter the dormitory that's exactly what we'll find," Peter said as they cut across the common room.

"Race you up," James said as they reached the stairs leading up to the dormitories. Unfortunately for James his bag ripped open spilling his books on the stairs just as he reached the top step. Peter not taking the extra time for granted ran to their dorm where he threw the door open and froze.

After picking up his books and repairing his bag James followed Peter into their room. James who wasn't paying attention bumped into Peter. When he got up he asked him, "Why did you stop in the doorw…"

James then realized why Peter had stopped in the doorway. Their two best friends were sitting on Remus' bed making out. The two were completely obvious to the fact that they now had an audience considering Remus pulled Sirius closer and Sirius tightened his grip on Remus.

"Hey lovebirds, do you mind other people are in here now?" James asks his friends. When Sirius just moved onto Remus' lap instead of letting go of him James got even more annoyed and yelled, "OI! WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Huh," Sirius replied when he and Remus stopped sucking on the other's face.

Remus who was blushing nervously asked, "How long have you two been standing there?"

"I don't maybe the last five minutes," James replied, "when were you going to tell us?"

"Well, um…"

"We were trying to figure out how to tell you guys – "

"So you thought that sucking faces in the middle of our room right after lessons would be a good way to tell us?" James asked.

"No, that's not at all, what we had planned at all. Peter I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare you like that," Remus answered still flustered and blushing.

"It's fine, you know what I think I'm going to go back to the Common Room I think I forgot something," Peter said dashing out of the room.

"He'll come around guys it might take a while, but he'll come around. Anyways when are you planning on telling Lily?" James asked.

"We might as well bring her up here now and tell her. James why don't you go down there and get her." Sirius suggested.

"Oh no, because if I do something like that you two might be…ugh I don't even want to think of that. Remus why don't you come with me," James said.

After a few minutes the two boys came back with Lily following them. Lily looked nervous she was obviously scared that she would get yelled at like she had the last time she had been in their dormitory. Sirius and Remus told her the news and she ran over to them squealing before hugging both of them. "Oh congratulations you guys, you'll make a wonderful couple! Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed.

"Happy enough to go out with James?" Sirius asked.

"Nice try Black, but you'll have to do better than that do get me to go out with him," Lily told him.

"Well it was worth a shot," Sirius replied before hugging Remus to him.

"I'll see you guys at dinner. Congratulations again!" Lily said before leaving.

"I'm going to go look for Peter. If you do anything do me a favor and close the curtains and use a silencing spell," James said before following Lily out the door.

"Are you ready to let the rest of the school know, Moons?" Sirius asked.

"If Lily keeps acting like that we might not have to tell the rest of the school, so sure why not," Remus replied while snuggling up next to his boyfriend.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

That night at dinner Hogwarts was in for quite a surprise. The Marauders came into together, but Remus and Sirius walked in holding hands. No one thought anything of it figuring it was either the two of them doing something weird or another prank about to be pulled by the Marauders.

People began to go into shock when James sat down next to Lily and she didn't move. She didn't talk to him or anything, but she didn't move like she normally did.

The real shock happened when at dessert Sirius kissed Remus in front of the whole Great Hall. When people finally put two and two together you could only hear the sound of dropping silverware and the crying of have the female population. The other half either had already dated Sirius or had no interest in him. (49% was the former and Lily was the 1% of the latter) After the initial shock stopped people began whispering to their friends. Sirius then led Remus away from the Great Hall.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

That's the end of chapter 7. I know it's short, but it was important, not as much as the last one, but in this one the couple comes out. By the way it's about early November in the story, I'll probably skip to right before Christmas break or to Christmas break, so if you could put in your reviews what you want to happen to the boys (all of them, not just Remus and Sirius) and what you want them to give each other (especially Remus and Sirius). That would help a lot and probably get you guys an update sooner. I have to warn you that I started school two weeks ago, so I have homework and tests now, so my updates will be less frequent. Anyways please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I haven't posted a chapter in a while, but I've been working on challenges and a one-shot or two. Most of these are Sirius/Remus, so if you like the couple (which if you're reading this fic you probably do) go check them out.

Anyways here's chapter 8:

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

It was a week before Christmas and James and Sirius were in Hogsmeade going Christmas shopping. "Okay, so we just have Peter and Remus left. Why don't we try Honeydukes?" James asked Sirius. "Sirius are you listening to me?"

'Huh, sorry Prongs what were you saying?" Sirius asked after coming out of his daydream.

"I was saying why don't we go to Honeydukes to get Remus and Peter's gifts," James repeated.

"I don't know I kind of want to get Remus something else considering we're together and I get him sweets every year," Sirius replied.

"Well let's go anyways since I still need to get him something and we both need to get something for Peter," James told him.

After coming out of Honeydukes with gifts and their own supply of sweets the two started back up the street, as they passed one of the last shops something caught Sirius' eye. "Hey Prongs, I'll meet you back at the castle I think I just found Remus' gift."

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Meanwhile back at the castle an owl was banging on the window next to Remus and Lily's table in the common room. Lily opened up the window and after letting the owl in she saw the name on the package: _Remus Lupin. _"Hey Remus there's a package here for you."

"Oh thanks Lily. That's probably Sirius' Christmas gift," Remus said while untying the package and paying the owl.

"Ooh what did you get him?" Lily asked.

"Nothing much," Remus said while opening up the box.

When he opened it Lily looked in and saw a pile of black material. "Uh, what exactly did you get him Remus?"

"You'll have to wait until Christmas to see," Remus said while closing up the box and taking it up to his room.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The week passed quickly and Remus found himself being woken up by a very hyper Sirius on Christmas morning. "Come on Rem, its Christmas morning, wake up!"

Rolling over to see the time on the clock next to his bed Remus sees its five in the morning, "Sirius it's still five in the morning wake me up in an hour. It's too early. Go back to sleep."

"You should be glad he let you sleep that late. He got me up at 4:30, 4:30 in the morning Pads what were you thinking?" James asked annoyed that he wasn't still asleep.

"4:30? He woke me up at 4:15," Peter complained.

"Yeah and you didn't get up until after me, so shut up," James retorted.

"Come on guys, its Christmas! Why don't we go open up our gifts?" Sirius yelled.

Peter and James walked over to the tree in the corner of the dorm and began pulling gifts out from under it and sorting them into piles.

"Come on Remy, it's time to ge…" Sirius said before being interrupted by Remus' lips on his.

When they pulled apart Remus answered Sirius' unspoken question, "Mistletoe."

Sirius and Remus joined their friends and began to open up their gifts.

Peter received a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans from James, a pack of Ice Mice from Remus, and a sneakascope from Sirius. "Thanks guys these gifts are great," Peter said before digging into his box of every flavored beans.

James received black Pepper Imps from Peter, a copy of Quidditch through the Ages from Remus, some sweets from home and a broomstick servicing kit from Sirius. "Wow, Sirius this is amazing," James replied after opening up Sirius' gift.

"No problem Prongsie," Sirius replied while reaching for his stack of presents. Sirius opened up his gifts to find a book of dark spells from his parents (that would remain unopened just like the other four sitting in the corner of the dorm), exploding bonbons from Peter, a book on pranks from James and nothing from Remus. "Remus, love didn't you get me a gift?"

"Of course I did, sweetheart, but I figured I'd give it to you when we're alone," Remus replied before giving Sirius a light peck on the lips.

"Then I guess yours can wait as well," Sirius said before moving a box away from Remus' pile.

"Come on Peter I think the two puppies here want some alone time," James said while grabbing Quidditch through the Ages and heading towards the common room. Peter quickly followed suit.

"We're alone do I get it now?" Sirius asked.

"In a minute let me finish opening the rest of my gifts first," Remus said while reaching real slow for the last two presents from James and Peter.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted after Remus slowly tore off the wrapping paper on Peter's gift – a box of chocolate.

"Okay, I'll hurry up," Remus replies before tearing the paper of James' gift – a pack of sugar quills. "Now, let me go get the box," Remus told Sirius before standing up and grabbing a box from below his bed. "Here you go, Pads. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Rems," Sirius said while handing Remus over his own gift.

"Wow, Remus/Sirius, this is amazing," the two said after opening their gifts up at the same time.

"Really, Rem cause I wasn't sure if you would," Sirius said before getting hugged by Remus.

"Of course I like it, it looks just like Padfoot," Remus responded before setting down the stuffed animal and grabbing Sirius' present, "Now come on let's see what you look like in your gift."

Sirius put the gift on and turned around to face Remus, "How do I look?"

"Perfect, absolutely, perfect," Remus replied before kissing Sirius.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

"Come on Siri, I thought you wanted to see what will happen when Lily gets James' gift," Remus said while heading towards the door.

"Good to know you're so supportive Moony!" James shouted up the stairs from where he was waiting with Peter.

"I'll be there in a minute," Sirius said after checking his reflection one more time and adjusting his new leather jacket.

"Come on you arrogant prat," Remus teased.

"Yeah well that makes me your arrogant prat," Sirius counters before following Remus out of the dorm.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

"Merry Christmas, Evans," James said before setting down his gift to Lily and moving next to Peter.

Lily opened up the scroll to find a poem that said:

"_Roses are red,_

_And so's your hair._

_At words I'm not very good,_

_As I could and should._

_There's a reason chasers don't write,_

_Hooch doesn't allow quills in flight._

_But my broom's rather fast,_

_And I'd do anything you asked._

_I think you're quite fit,_

_And have really nice – legs._

_Please give me a chance."_

After finishing the poem a single white lily appeared. Lily sat there in shock not sure of what to do or say.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Okay that's the end of the chapter. A lot of fluff between Remus and Sirius in this one. I need suggestions for Lily's reaction to the gift. Anyways there will probably be only one or two more chapters in their fifth year. Then I'll move onto their sixth year, same story just a different year.


	9. Chapter 9

In case it wasn't clear what some of the gifts between Remus and Sirius were here they are again:

Remus to Sirius: a black motorcycle style jacket

Sirius to Remus: a stuffed dog that looks just like Padfoot

Btw anyone who's read photographs and memories the stuffed animal that Remus received in the last chapter is the same one he pulls out of the box

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Months had passed since Christmas it was now May and time for the Marauders and their class mates to take their O.W.L.s. Lily had changed since receiving James' poem; she had become more polite when she said no and was more polite to the marauders in general.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick shouts while moving between the desks.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him. Sirius gave James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs. A girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl was Remus. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly. Peter looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper. James was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Snape was a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face.

A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin, and by planting himself in their midst.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,' he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Peter watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake. Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Peter gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry wondered why James didn't tell Peter to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Peter turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Remus and Peter remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Peter sniggered shrilly.

Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike.

"What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "Oi!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right -"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"MR. POTTER AND MR. BLACK MY OFFICE IMMEADTLY!" shouted an outraged Professor McGonagall as she walked across the grounds. Immeadtly Sirius and James ran towards their professor's office.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

"Lily, are you alright?" Remus asked Lily when he found her in the common room.

"I'm fine, Remus, just fine," Lily replies while wiping her eyes. "I don't how you can be friends with _them _when they pick on people like that. What can you possibly see in _Black_ or _Potter_?"

"Lily they're my friends just like you are. Besides if you gave James a chance then you'd see how nice he can actually be," Remus said.

"Of course you'd defend them!" Lily retorts.

"What do you expect me to do? Sirius is my boyfriend and James is my best friend," Remus retorts.

"If you care so much about them, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be comforting the poor things since they got in trouble," Lily says before storming out of the common room and portrait hole.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The end of the chapter, I know I left it off without much happening but what happens next in the story needs to be its own chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days after Remus and Lily's fight Lily still wasn't talking to him. Remus was annoyed; he knew Lily was hurting and that he could help her feel better if she talked to him. She was his best friend outside of the Marauders. It was their fault that she wasn't speaking to him.

Remus was working on his Ancient Runes homework in the dorm when James and Sirius walk in. Sirius immediately walks over to Remus and asks, "Why aren't you in the common room with the rest of us love? It would be much easier to work there then in here on your bed." Sirius asks as he begins playing with Remus' hair.

"Stop that," Remus says.

"Why I thought you liked it when I did that?" Sirius asks.

"Just leave me alone," Remus retorts hitting Sirius' hand away from his hair.

"Rem, what's wrong?" Sirius asks.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I have a ton of homework to finish, my best friend isn't talking to me, and the full moon's a week away. What do you think is wrong Black?" Remus says – his temper rising.

"I'm sorry Rem. James and I will leave you alone, and Lily will come around she just needs some time to calm down," Sirius responds.

"You don't get it do you? She's mad at me because I hang out with you and James. She hates the fact that you pick on one of her best friends, and I don't blame you. What you do to Snape is cruel and mean," Remus retorts.

"Rem, we're talking about Snivellus here. That mean nasty rotten Slytherin," Sirius replies.

"And what has he done to you? You and James hate him just because he's a Slytherin. If I was one you'd probably hate me just as much maybe even more!" Remus yells.

"Remus, that's not true. You know it's not. You know I'd love you no matter what you are," Sirius says.

"Prove it then, stop picking on Snape or tone down the pranks," Remus counters.

"Remus, you know we can't do that. If we let down our guard he'll attack us besides since when have you cared about Snape," Sirius continues.

"Since I lost my best friend to you and your stupid pranks!" Remus yells.

"Well if you care about Snape and Lily so much why don't you date them!" Sirius yells back.

"You automatically have to make this all about you don't you!" Remus accuses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asks.

"It means that this conversation had nothing to do with you or my love life, but you automatically change the conversation to that!" Remus retorts.

"I've been like that for the last five years, since when has it bothered you?" Sirius asks.

"It's been bothering me for a while; it's always your feelings and opinions before mine! We always do what you want to! I put aside months of studying for O.W.L.s just because you asked! And what did I get in return? NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! YOU NEVER SACRAFICE ANYTHING FOR ME!" Remus yells now very angry.

"You think I never do anything for you? What do you call what I do every freaking full moon? Do you think risking my life as Padfoot for you isn't a sacrifice! Or how I take care of you before and after the moon! Last time I checked that isn't nothing you ungrateful git! You're just a disgusting greedy monster!" Sirius yells back.

"If you think I'm that then why are you dating me?" Remus asks.

"I don't know!" Sirius yells.

"Then I don't see a reason why we should continue to go out!" Remus retorts.

"I don't either!" Sirius agrees.

"Then I guess we're through!" Remus replies.

"Yes, I guess so!" Sirius responds before getting up, walking out of the dorm, and slamming the door behind him.

Remus collapses onto his bed with tears of frustration and sadness.

James stands in the middle of the room completely frozen in shock after hearing the whole argument. After a few minutes James comes around and walks over to Remus asking him, "Are you okay, Remus?"

"I'm fine James, perfectly fine," Remus says in between sobs.

"Are you sure?" James asks.

"No, I'm a mess," Remus admits, "You don't think I'm a monster too. Do you?"

"You're not a monster mate, Sirius was just upset when he said that," James said while sitting down next to Remus, "Everything will be fine, Moonshine. Lily and Sirius will come around."

"I know that besides at least Sirius admitted what he's been feeling for once," Remus says, "Besides maybe a break is just what we need."

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Sirius was practically running through the halls and before he knew it he had found himself in the Astronomy Tower. Not long after arriving there Sirius fell to the ground lightly sobbing.

"Black, are you alright?" Sirius looked up to find Lily Evans kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine, Evans, perfectly fine," Sirius muttered.

"It doesn't look that way. Did something happen to Remus? Is he hurt?" Lily asked.

"He's fine, he hates me, but he's fine," Sirius responds.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I went up to our dorm to ask him to join us in the common room, but then he got upset and started blaming me and James for you not talking to him and a bunch of other things. We started arguing, I called him a monster while upset, and then he said he didn't see why we should still go out, I agreed, and I left," Sirius recalls.

"Sirius, it'll be okay. I promise it will get better," Lily said while comforting Sirius.

"Since when are you nice to me," Sirius asked when he realized what was going on.

"I'm not mean Sirius. I know you're hurting and even though you're a jerk I don't want you to feel awful when you mean so much to Remus," Lily explained.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The end of chapter 10. Don't get mad at me for breaking them up they'll get back together soon. Did anyone notice how Lily and James comforted the person they're not as close too? Anyways this is the last chapter before summer break for the marauders. I have the next two chapters already planned so expect them to be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the end of the school year and the Marauders were boarding the Hogwarts Express on their way home, well for everyone but Sirius who felt he like he was going to hell on Earth. Even though it had been three weeks since their break up Remus and Sirius still weren't talking to each other. James was annoyed he couldn't have a normal conversation with his friends without Remus or Sirius insulting the other.

The ride to King's Cross was very quiet and tense. James tried starting a conversation multiple times but he would only get short snippy answers from Remus and Sirius. Peter had fallen asleep a half hour into the trip, Remus was reading some book with his back to the rest of the compartment, and Sirius was reading a Quidditch magazine facing the window. James had never felt more alone in his life.

When the train stopped Remus was the first out of the compartment. James and Sirius walked out a few minutes later leaving Peter alone asleep on the train. What James and Sirius saw on the Platform put them in complete shock:

Remus was full on snogging Hayden Wood in the middle of the platform.

Sirius and James were both aware that Remus had gotten a new boyfriend (Sirius had done the same thing), but to see him and Hayden snogging in public wasn't right. Remus had hated PDA; he even disliked it when Sirius had held his hand on their way to classes or while in Hogsmeade.

Sirius was very annoyed, so annoyed that he almost didn't notice when his boyfriend Jordan came to same goodbye he almost slapped him – he almost did except James said, "Hi Jordan, looking forward to break?"

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

A month later Sirius found himself running away from Grimmauld Place. He couldn't stand it anymore: his parents nagging him about not being a respectable pureblood. Oh and when they found out he was gay it got even worse.

Regulus hadn't even waited five minutes before dropping the bomb on his parents. His parents had yelled at him and started throwing curses at him before locking him in his room.

"NOT ONLY DO YOU DISGRACE THE FAMILY BY BREAKING OUR TRADITION OF BEING IN SLYTHERIN, BUT YOU'RE GAY TOO! YOU ARE A COMPLETE DISGRACE TO THE NAME BLACK!" Walburga yelled before sending a curse that made his skin burn and another that gave him bite marks.

His father yelled at him as well, but he zoned that out and tried to stand up against their curses before collapsing in pain before dragging himself to his room when they finally finished two hours later.

Letters from Jordan had been coming every other day begging him to come over, but Sirius didn't send any back. He didn't see a point too; it wasn't like he could escape this hell hole.

After three weeks of the letters and being alone locked up in his room Sirius had had plenty of time to think and realized he didn't see anything in Jordan that he only cared for Remus. Sirius finally sent a reply to Jordan telling him he didn't want to see him anymore.

He finally snapped when as he came down to dinner Regulus said, "Oh look the fag decided to join us." Sirius punched his brother before being grabbed by his father and thrown into the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING QUEER!" Orion shouted at him before casting the Cruciatus on him.

Sirius screamed in pain on the floor for thirty minutes before Orion lifted the curse. Sirius sat there on a few minutes before running to his room, gathering his belongings, and running away from Grimmauld Place.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Remus sat in his room reading a recent letter from James telling what had happened to Sirius. Remus felt incredibly bad for Sirius – he knew Sirius wouldn't have been as upset if the two of them weren't still fighting. Remus was in shock when he read about the Cruciatus curse being performed on Sirius – he knew Sirius' family didn't like him, but he didn't think they would go that far.

Remus opened the other letter he had gotten one from Hayden asking him how summer was and if he wanted to come over soon. Remus set the letters down and sat there on his window sill watching the rain fall outside.

He thought about Sirius and Hayden; how much pain Sirius must be in and how much he owed Sirius and apology. He thought of Hayden and how eager he was to see Remus, how kind and sweet he was to a monster like him. He thought of all the good times he had with Sirius both when they were friends and when they were a couple; he thought of the good times he had had with Hayden as well.

Remus got up and went to his desk writing three letters: one to James responding to his letter and asking how he was, one to Hayden telling him he could come over next week for a couple of days, and the last to Sirius apologizing to him and hoping that he was okay after what happened with his family.

After finishing the letters he walked over to his bed planning on sending the letters the next day. Not long after lying down Remus fell asleep not waking up until nine the next morning. He gave his owl Iris the letters to James and Sirius and borrowed his parents' owl Hermes to send the letter to Hayden.

He then slowly made his way down to the kitchen where he found his mother finishing making breakfast for his older brother Romulus. "Good morning, Remus? How did you sleep?" his mother asked while setting a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Fine, Mum" Remus quietly responds before slowly eating and listening to his brother and mother talk.

After breakfast Remus went back up to his room where he collapsed onto his bed. Romulus walked into his room a few minutes later asking, "Rem, can we talk?"

"Sure, Rom. What do you want?" Remus asked sitting up.

"Are you okay Rem you seemed upset at breakfast. You hardly talked at all," Romulus replied.

"I'm fine the full moon's a couple of days away, that's all," Remus responded.

"Rem, it's more than that. Is it about Sirius, I know you and him broke up at the end of the year, but you need to move on there's more to life then him," Romulus advised.

"I know that and I did move on," Remus replied.

"With whom?" Romulus asked.

"Hayden Wood. Rom he's part of the problem actually. I know he's a year older than me, but he's too clingy. I've gotten about six letters from this week asking me to come over. I told him I'd go over to his house next week but I'm not sure if I want to go," Remus informed his brother.

"Wow, I guess with graduation I didn't notice. Anyways if you're uncomfortable with him then dump him," Romulus suggested.

"I like him though, I just don't like that quality of his," Remus replied.

"Well you have to take the good with the bad in any relationship. Is that all you want to talk about?" Romulus asked.

"No that's only half of it. The other half is about Sirius. I haven't really talked to him since we broke up and when I have I've only been mean to him. I wrote him a letter apologizing to him, but I'm not sure if it's enough. I'm scared I may have lost him as a friend forever," Remus explained.

"Well if Sirius really is your friend and by the way you talk about him I would say he is, then he will forgive you. He'll come around Rem, I promise you that. Now start worrying Rem or you'll be getting grey hair prematurely. Now rest up cause Mum wants us to go shopping with her in a couple of hours," Romulus said before getting up and walking out of his brother's room.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

That's the end of Chapter 11. A lot of things have happened I know, so to sum it up here's the important stuff that happened:

a. Sirius and Remus both have new boyfriends and aren't talking to each other. Remus – Hayden Wood. Sirius – Jordan

b. Sirius dumps Jordan realizing he only cares for Remus; gets mad at Regulus for insulting him; gets disowned from his family.

c. Remus gets a letter from James telling him what's happened to Sirius; he feels bad for Sirius.

d. Remus and Romulus (Remus' older brother) talk and Remus admits how he still cares for Sirius.

e. This isn't mentioned but Lily and Remus made up.

Did anybody notice the refrence to Remus getting grey hair early? Or how everyone or thing in Remus' family has a name with a refrence to Greek/Roman Mythology?

Remus and Romulus: twin sons of Mars who founded Rome

Iris (Remus' owl): rainbow goddess and a messenger for the gods

Hermes (Remus' parents' owl): messenger for the gods

Next chapter they'll be back at Hogwarts and the boys will make up. They might get back together then I'm not sure. Anyways please review.


	12. Chapter 12

The end of summer quickly approached and it was soon time for young witches and wizards to be boarding the Hogwarts Express. James and Sirius were standing on the crowded platform waiting for their friends to arrive. Sirius had been unusually quiet since he had gotten the letter from Remus.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

A few days after he arrived at the Potter's house Iris – Remus' owl – arrived with two letters – one for James and one for him. Sirius opened it up and found a letter that read

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I want to apologize for how I've been treating you the last few months. I want to apologize for everything I've said about you lately. That day in our dorm when we broke up I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was upset that Lily and I had stopped talking and I took that out on you. I shouldn't have said any of those things I did about you being ungrateful or full of yourself. _

_ When I think about our relationship I remember how happy we were together, I don't focus on the bad things. The only time I ever thought about them was when I was mad at you and to be honest I don't even understand why I was. _

_ James told me about what happened with your family. I hope you're okay. I'm sorry that you've been disowned and tortured. I know that it's partially my fault that all that happened to you._

_ You probably still hate me and don't want to talk to me ever again, but I'm sorry, I truly am. All I want is for us to go back to being friends and maybe sometime in the future we can go back to that relationship we once had._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Moony_

Sirius had reread the letter three times before it finally sunk in. He thought about writing back to Remus, but didn't know what to say. What he did know he wanted to say to Remus in person. Everyday till the end of break he reread the letter and he now knew it all by heart.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

Remus got to King's Cross only a few minutes before eleven. He figured the other Marauders would already be on board and decided to head straight to their usual compartment. Remus passed Hayden's compartment on the way to his friends' and saw the boy throw him a dirty look. Remus quickened his pace and soon reached the last compartment in the train.

"Hi," Remus said nervously as he sat down next to Peter and across from Sirius and James.

"Hi, Remus," Peter squeaked.

"Hey, Moony," James said, "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah, you?" Remus asked.

"Well it was definitely better then Padfoot's," James said gesturing to Sirius.

Sirius who hadn't said a word since he and James arrived at King's Cross, finally spoke saying, "Hi, Remus. Can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Remus agreed.

"Come on, Pete. Either the two of them are going to start snogging again or throwing curses at the other, and I don't want to be here for either of those," James said ushering Peter out of the compartment.

"I got your letter," Sirius said when the door shut after James and Peter left.

"Oh, well like it said I am sorry," Remus replied awkwardly.

"Yeah those last few weeks before school got out I said and did some really bad things. I hurt Lily and your friendship, Jordan, and you, and I'm sorry.

I wasn't paying attention to how anyone else felt. When James and I were pranking Snape I never thought about how it would affect him or anyone else. I'm not saying I regret what I did what happened but I regret the effects.

When I yelled at you and called you a monster I wasn't thinking. I was mad at you and what you had said about me not caring and never sacrificing anything I was hurt and I wanted to hurt you back. I didn't mean it if anything I'm the monster.

When you got with Hayden I wanted to make you jealous I started dating Jordan and I didn't realize it but I was using him. He actually liked me when the only thing I saw in him was a way to get your attention.

Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I hope you'll take me back as your best friend," Sirius told him.

"Of course I'll take you back, but under two conditions," Remus agreed.

"What?"

"You never allow anything like that to come between as friends again and you take me back as your boyfriend as well," Remus responded.

"Sure, but what about Hayden? Aren't you still dating him?"

"No, I broke up with him a couple of weeks ago, so is that a yes to taking me back?"

"Only if you'll take a mutt li-"Sirius got interrupted by Remus kissing him.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

"Okay it's been fifteen minutes and we haven't seen or heard any explosions. I think we're safe to go in," James said before opening the door to the compartment.

James saw Remus sitting on Sirius' lap with his hands running through Sirius' hair. Sirius had his hands wrapped around Remus' waist and was pulling him closer. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Pete and I gave you fifteen bloody minutes and we still enter the compartment and find you two sucking faces!" James yells breaking up the two boys.

"Oh come on James, you know you liked it," Sirius says while puckering his lips in James' direction.

"Pads that's disgusting," James says while sitting down with Peter on the opposite side of the compartment.

"You two are back together then," Peter asks.

"Yes," Remus says while moving off Sirius's lap and into the spot next to him. Immediately Sirius wraps his arms around Remus.

"So now I don't have to worry about getting hit by curses when I enter the dorm?" James asks.

"Yeah, but we'll both have to worry about walking in on the two of them again," Peter agrees.

"Yeah how many times have you two done that now?" Sirius asks.

"Well the two of them together twice. James alone five times and Peter alone once. Maybe Sirius was right, you might want to join us," Remus teases.

"Okay that's just disgusting and Remus what happened to you being nice?" James asks.

"He didn't deny it," Peter comments.

"Switching to the other team, Prongs?" Sirius teases.

"Oh shut up! You three seem to be forgetting about my sweet, darling, Lily-flower," James responds.

"You mean the girl you ask out every day?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, Padfoot."

"The same one, who turns him down everyday too," Remus chimes him.

"Ha ha, very funny you two. What is this everyone pick on James day?"

"Yeah pretty much," Remus and Sirius agree.

**Puppy Love: A Sirius X Remus Story**

The end of chapter 12. Don't worry there's a lot more to come. Sorry for not updating sooner, but with finals and Christmas it was hard to find a time to write. Plus it took me a while to find inspiration to write this chapter. Anyways the two have made up and the Marauders are all friends again.


	13. AN

I haven't updated this story in forever and I'm so sorry about that. I know you're expecting a new chapter probably have been for a while if you haven't given up on this story yet. I've tried writing the next chapter for a while but I haven't had an idea that will stick for a whole chapter.

I'm considering putting it up for adoption, but that's only a worst case scenario. What I'm asking for is either a beta or you guys to give me prompts/ideas on where to take this story. Guys please help, if you don't I will put this story up for adoption and I really don't want to do that.

Please review or PM me if you have ideas or want to beta. If I don't get help with this story by May 19th than I'll be officially putting this story up for adoption.


End file.
